


You're My Simba and I'm Your Nala

by allthempickles



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, The Lion King - Freeform, Watching TV, movie, sort of flirting idk i guess, yeah uhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! So I'm doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge because I thought it would help me write more, and improve. You can find the list for the challenge here http://kanrose.co.vu/post/26596382488/kanroses-30-day-otp-challenge</p><p>So, I decided to write about them watching a movie, despite the fact that I  I'm clueless when it comes to movies and TV shows. It would make more sense for me to write about gaming. But I can basically recite The Lion King by heart. So I just sorta rolled with it.</p><p>Day 3: Gaming or watching a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Simba and I'm Your Nala

Dean found Cas in the kitchen, rooting through the fridge. He walked over to the counter and set down the grocery bags he had just carried from the impala. 

"Hello Dean."

Cas continued to move things around in the fridge, seemingly searching for something. "Dean, did you get peanut butter? We ran out." 

"Dean?" Standing up, Castiel turned to face Dean, whose eyes quickly leapt up to meet Castiel's eyes. "Huh?" A sheepish look spreading across his face. 

"Dean, were you looking at my butt?" A small smirk accompanied these words, voice filled with amusement and fondness. Dean blushed slightly.

"Well, it's not my fault you have an amazing ass. Who could blame me for checking you out when I have the chance?"

Laughing under his breath, Castiel walked over to Dean. He gave Dean a short kiss on the mouth before turning to the bags on the counter. Adoring green eyes followed him, watching him dig through the bags. "Did you get more peanut butter? And coffee?"

"Yes." Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, resting his head on Cas' shoulder. "Oh, I also got some movies while I was there. Most of them were crappy, but I did find a couple of good ones. I also got The Lion King. Haven't really watched it before, but I thought we might like to watch it together." Pressing a kiss to Cas' neck, he continued. "Ya know. It'll be romantic. Cuddling and stuff."

"That sounds great Dean."

Later, they settled down on the couch in front of the TV. Dean had gotten everything set up first, wanting to impress Castiel. He knew he didn't really need to impress him. He and Cas had known each other for a long time, and it wasn't like they were going out to eat a fancy meal. But how often did Dean get the chance to do something nice for anyone? A huge bowl of popcorn was on the table. Most of which would end up being eaten by Dean himself. He had also gotten some other snacks. A bag of M&Ms sat there, along with a bag of pretzels. Cas walked into the room, quickly curling up on the couch. Starting the movie, Dean went and lay down across part of the couch, Cas tucked into his side. The movie began to play.

Occasionally one would turn to the other, whispering something, or kissing the other's cheek. Dean wouldn't like to admit it, but he really loved the movie. Scar was his favorite character. He could tell Cas was also enjoying it. Wide blue eyes watched the screen with rapt attention, only distracted by Dean and the M&Ms. Dean had already eaten much of the popcorn.

Quietly Cas commented, "I really like Nala."

"Oh yeah? Why?" Dean asked, curious.

"I don't know. She is very courageous. And confident."

When the movie ended, the two of them sat there for a moment. Castiel kept blinking, tired after a long day. It was pretty late, though Dean didn't know the exact time.

"Did you like the movie?" Dean spoke, voice rough from tiredness and disuse.

"Yes. It was great Dean." Castiel sat up a bit to kiss Dean. It was a slow, tired kiss, but still so sweet. "I loved it."

The two of them were two tired to move to their bed. Sighing, Cas grabbed a blanket, pulling it over them as they snuggled on the couch. As they were drifting off, a thought came to the sleepy angel.

"I'm your Nala and you're my Simba."

Dean smiled at that. He pulled Cas closer, reveling in his touch and his warmth.

"I'm your Simba."

It was true, in so many ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is really appreciated!
> 
> Also oh my god now I want to go watch The Lion King again...


End file.
